Pokemon Past and Pokemon Future
Pokemon Past and Pokemon Future are Nintendo switch titles devoloped by Game Freak. This is the ninth generation of Pokemon and the sequel to Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield. Characters Playable Charcters, Rival and Professor: Flynn: Playable male charcter or friend if Payton is chosen. Payton: Playable female Character or friend if Flynn is chosen. Pratt: Your enemy rivial that starts his Pokemon at the same time as yours. Professor Maple: The Professor of the Skalor region. He gives you a starter pokemon Gym Leaders: Elite 4 members and Champion Evil Teams: The Skalor region has two evil teams like Ruby and Saphire. Team Cosmic and Team Neo. Unlike Ruby and Saphire they are not rivals infact at some points they team up. Team Cosmic is the main evil team in Pokemon past. They want to go back in time to change their fate so they can be the ruler of the Skalor region and take Pokemon and use them as their own. Team Neo is the main evil team in Pokemon Future. They want to go in the future and team up with their future selfs to become the most powerfull trainers in the world so they can take over the Skalor region. Team Cosmic leader: Cosmo is the leader of team Cosmic. He does respect the player after you defeat him the first time. Team Neo leader: Jett is the leader of team Neo. Unlike Cosmo he despises the player and stops you every chance he gets. Features The Safari Zone and Pal Park return from generation 4.The Pokemon World Championshid, Triple and rotation battles return from generation 5. Horde battles also return from generation 6. After beating the elite 4 you can visit the 8 previous regions and complete there pokedex Region Map of the Skalor region Pokemon Past and Future takes place in the Skalor region. The region has 11 Towns. The biggest city is Oivenest City which is in the center of the Region. The region is overall grassy but the Pokemon League is on the top of a mountan. There are some caves and water routes aswell. Plot The player starts off in Tienburg. Shortly after turning 14 the player gets a starter pokemon from Professor maple. The three starters are the grass type Pelidrill, the fire type fiereen and the water type turtusk. After selecting a starter your friend chooses the one that is type uneffective to yours and you battle. Your rival Pratt also gets a starter but its the one that has a type advantge to yours and you battle him too. The professor sends you to complete the Pokedex and says to challenge the gyms while your at it. After challenging the first gym you run in with the team the corrasponds with your game. You battle grunts and they get away. After the third gym you meet the evil team leader and battle them. After you battle them you track them to their secret hide out and drive them out of the city. You dont run into them until before the sixth gym when you encounter them stealing technology from the city. you do beat them but they escape with the stolen stuff. After beating the eigth gym and before taking on the pokemon league you make it to the teams home base and do one more battle. After defeating the team leader they use the legendary Pokemon of the game and you and the team leader travel to the past or future depending on the version of the game. You find the team leader and thefuture or past version of the team leader and do a double battle with the current time and the past or future version of the evil team leader. After beating them you and the team leader return to your own time and you go take on the Pokemon League. After beating them you gain acess to Mt. Skalor and battle Red at the top as your final battle. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games